politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Paragon (alliance)
Founding Paragon is an alliance in the Blue Sphere. It was founded by Andrew and Magnus IV on 12/09/2016 as their last alliance also founded by Andrew, The Mutual Defense Alliance was abandoned. The alliance was founded as a Democratic "Federal" Republic. The alliance has a motto: "Et messed cum taurum, iam cornu in vobis erit" ("You messed with the bull, now you will get the horns") Initial members of Paragon were: Andrew, Magnus IV, Xeno and Don Ernesto. More members slowly joined Paragon, most from the now defunct Yugo-Pact including Tbomb (later became a King), King Supreme Wolf and Furby The Piranha, both of who left shortly thereafter, in Supreme Wolf's case to go to The League Of Imperialists, another now defunct alliance and Furby went to The Black Knights. MLK Weekend War The MLK Weekend War was a war between the alliances Paragon and Trident, along with support for Trident by The Chola. It was the first alliance war that Trident had ever dealt with, however it is the second alliance war for Paragon. Background On January 12, 2017, Gabrielle of Indonesia, a member of Trident, was raided by Connor of Atlantis, a member of Paragon. Defense Minister of Trident Patrick Higgins (Now kicked from Paragon and banned from P&W) messaged Connor politely forcing him to truce with Gabrielle, however he refused. Eventually while the two were arguing, both alliance leaders got involved. The leader of Trident Damdaka asked for an NAP between the two alliances, while Paragon leader Andrew initially agreed to an NAP, but then secretly ordered Connor to attack other nations of Trident (Andrew was punished in January for "betraying" the alliance methods and objectives). This caused both alliances to become tense towards each other. It wasn't until a spy of Paragon who was a member of Trident discovered the plans that they were going to declare war on Paragon. Result Paragon surrenders to both Trident and The Chola. Paragon is forced to pay Trident $10M of reparations for damages that they caused, protect Trident for 6 months, sign an NAP with The Chola and Trident, and will publicly and formally apologize to Trident on the forums. Second Government In mid January Paragon reformed into a Constitutional "Dual" Monarchy as advised by The Chola, with Magnus IV and Tbomb as kings. The Second Government started major reforms, including kicking inactives, building up the Alliance's armed forces and reforming the entire Constitution. The Second Government ended when Paragon got trolled by The Syndicate and many other alliances, at least 3 of which were major alliances. The troll was conducted by the members of the various alliances as they disguised themselves as members of Regicide. They made it out to look like Paragon was going to raid Terminus Est and Arrgh. This led to one of the Kings, Tbomb, leaving the alliance in a desperate attempt to save the alliance, before knowledge of it being a troll surfaced. The other King, Magnus, also briefly left the Discord but soon rejoined. The last act the Second Government did was create and vote on the Second flag of Paragon, which passed as a modified flag of Byzantium. During this time Paragon got a protectorate treaty with The Chola, a MDoAP with Regicide and a ODP with Aztec Empire. Present Government The Present Government is run by Magnus and Tbomb. The current government has continued it's prior growth, reaching 24 members and building new city projects over February 2017. Category:Alliances